I Should Have Believed You
by foliveauslly4ever
Summary: Austin is in love with Ally, but Ally has a boyfriend, Kaleb. Austin finds something out that could ruin Ally and Kaleb's relationship, but Ally doesn't believe him. What is it? Find out in 'I Should Have Believed You'


**Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! :) :) :) Auslly 2-shot! Cuz I was borrrrred! Hope ya like part 1! :D**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath as I waited backstage. This was it. I was about to perform.

On stage.

In front of people.

A _lot_ of people.

A lot of _important_ people.

I'd performed before, obviously, I was 20. I started my career years ago. But this, this was a _very_ big deal. This was no ordinary concert performance, oh no.

I, Allyson Elizabeth **(A/N Fake middle name)** Dawson, was about to perform...for...drum roll please!

BARACK OBAMA!

The president! I knew I had talent, but for the president to ask me to perform for him? That -that takes talent WAAAAAY beyond mine! Right? I'm right, right? Or do you have to have extremely little talent because he just needs some sort of entertainment? Gah, I'm psyching myself out! Of course you need talent to perform for the leader of your country!

"Trish, do I need to be talented to perform for him? Did he just, like, choose me at random, does he not really CARE that I'm performing for him?"

"What on earth kind of question-"

"It was a raffle, wasn't it? I won a frickin' raffle! That is the _only_ reason I'm performing! CAUSE I WON A GODDAMN RAFFLE!"

"Ally, calm down! You didn't win a raffle!" Trish tries to console me. Then she leans over to Austin and whispers (she sucks at whispering, btw), "She didn't win a raffle did she?"

He chuckles and grabs my shoulders. "Ally, you didn't win a raffle. You have talent, and _that's_ why you're performing for the president today. Okay?"

I sigh. "Are you sure? Cause I've seen a LOT of sucky celebrity performances for the president, and-"

"Ally Dawson! 1 minutes and 30 seconds!" A man peeks over at us and shouts to me.

I stand, self consciously dust off my sparkly, flowing black dress (dust free, might I add), and turn to look at my friends. "Is this actually happening? I'm performing for the president of the United States?"

Trish smiles. "Go get 'em, tiger!"

Dez grins. "Good luck!"

Austin nods encouragingly. "You got this, Ally. Just sing like no one's watching."

I smile shakily, and walk onto the stage on wobbly legs. But not before I hear Trish say to Austin, "What kind of advice is that? She can't just pretend no one's watching when the president's out there!"

I laugh, and then I'm being blinded by lights.

And then I hear music.

And then I'm singing:

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't here's the one thing_

_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say_

_If I saw you today_

_Would you let it all crumble to pieces_

_'Cause I know that I should_

_Forget you if I could_

_I can yet there's so many reasons_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh ohh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As I hear the last few notes of the guitar, I smile to myself. In the middle of Ally's song, I reminisced about the first time I sang it to her.

_'We were 16, 17 years old... I had accidentally smashed Ally's cake with a flying piano. Well, less like flying, more like just falling. Anyway, that's a long story... Her cake was splattered everywhere and there was pieces of piano throughout the entire thing. I felt terrible. I ruined her celebratory party, I ruined my chances with her, and all of that broke my heart. We had had a connection back then, as a matter of fact, we still do. I sense its presence when I'm alone with her, I sense it when she sings that song..._

_I would sense that connection from a million miles away._

_It would be a HUGE understatement to say I was still 'crushing' on Ally. I'm head-over-heels in love with her. I wish I could tell her that..._

_Why can't I, you might ask?_

_Kaleb...Ally's boyfriend._

_O_O..._

_Yeah, that's the same reaction I had when we first were introduced by Ally. She was so nervous, it was obvious. I hated him the minute I saw his face. He was cocky and a palpable player. Ally deserved better, and I knew it from the first moment I laid eyes on him._

_They've been dating about half a year. Those have been the worst 6 months of my life... Ally was my first love, and I still loved her. I would never stop...'_

I snap out of my daze when I hear the roar of applause.

Ally runs towards us and we hug her.

"Ally, you were amazing!" Trish squeals.

"Great job, Al!" Dez remarks.

We all pull back except for me. "I'm so proud of you, Ally-gator..." I can't hear her over the screaming crowd, but I feel her shake a little with laughter. Come on, who calls a 20 year old Ally-gator?

We release, me a little reluctant. The crowd has finally died down, so we can hear each other now. "Wow... I just sang for the president." Ally says, astonished. "Someone pinch me, I've gotta be dreaming!"

Ally yelps and caresses her arm. "Hey!" She says as she turns toward the source of the pinch.

Kaleb

"Oh, Kaleb! You made it!" Ally pulls him in for an embrace, as I watched them, seething. Who invited him?

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me."

Oh...

"Sorry I couldn't get here earlier, I got a little lost..." He smiles at her, and I scoff.

Ally tilts her head at me. "What's wrong, Austin?"

I clear my throat. "Uh, nothing. Sorry, just a tickle in my throat." Yeah, right! His smile was so fake, I just had to scoff! He was probably sneaking around with some other woman, doing...God knows what!

"Well, anyway, who cares! You're here now. Did you see my performance?" She asks eagerly.

"I saw about half, but it was so great! You're so talented! And beautiful... And smart, and-"

"Kaleb..." She blushes and kisses him.

I wanted to scream and cry and punch Kaleb in the face, all at the same time.

"Soooo... Who wants to grab something to eat?" Dez asks awkwardly, causing Ally and Kaleb to break apart.

"Sure." Trish agrees.

Ally and Kaleb nod their heads in agreement and I mumble a 'whatever'.

I see Ally look at me out of the corner of my eye, and glance in her direction. Her look is puzzled. She gently places a hand on my arm and asks, "Are you okay?" quietly so no one else can hear.

I nod and try for a smile. It must have been believable because she smiled back and we were soon on our way for food. You'd think on a night like this we'd go out, celebrate, have a formal meal at an expensive restaurant.

But that's not how we role.

"Woo hoo! Pizza!" Dez shouts as the limo driver pulls up to our favorite pizza parlor.

We head inside, luckily the last couple is just leaving, so there no fans or anything to bombard us. I really wasn't in the mood.

After we order, we find a large booth and sit.

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna hit the john. Be right back." I wince as Kaleb kisses Ally's cheek and gets up to use the bathroom.

About 2 minutes later, I realize I have nothing to do and I left my phone in the limo. "I left my phone in the limo, back in a sec." I announce. On the way to the front door is the bathrooms. I hear Kaleb talking to someone.

"...promise. - Yeah, yeah I know babe. - I said I'm sorry. - Hey, hey, once I get done with my trip, I'll be home soon. - I love you too. Bye."

My eyes widen. Babe? I love you? I was right! The guy is a lying, cheating bastard! I hear his footsteps approaching and dart back to the table.

"Where's your phone?" Trish asks as Kaleb seats himself at the table again.

"Oh... Well, guess I forgot it!" I laugh nervously and sip my drink.

"That's the entire reason you went out there...?" She responds, obviously not buying it.

"Well then, Trish, if you're so concerned with my phone, why don't you help me come get it?"

I yank her by her arm through the front door and into the deserted parking lot.

"Austin, let go of-"

"Kaleb's cheating on Ally."

**Hiiiiiiiiii! Did you liiiike? Hope so! Took me forever... Lol, this was a random time to make a fanfiction but, whatever! This one's for mah readaz and mah fellow auslly shippaz!**

**P.S. Reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
